It's All OVer
by jan 2.0
Summary: It's two years after the war and Duo isn't adapting so well. Heero drops in and one thing leads to another...
1. It's All Over

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace.

**_AN:_** Yes, another sonfic. I know, and I am working on Switched, I just have to write these, like an addiction. ;

* * *

Duo sighed, ever since the end of the war he'd been alone. No one ever tried to contact him, not like he made it easy though. He hadn't stayed in a one town for very long.

His life was going downhill fast, having nothing left to do. What does a soldier do when he's no longer needed? All he ever knew was surviving and fighting, what should he do with himself in this new land of peace?

Which was the reason he was now sitting in a bar, drinking away all the money he had managed to scrape up. Not caring if he had nothing left afterwards.

_//Your bottles' almost empty//_

_//You know this can't go on//_

Again Heero's name drifted across his mind and he sighed. 'That guy... Will I ever just get over him? He has his princess, he doesn't need the street rat...'

_//Because of you my mind is always racing//_

Duo glanced up and saw a man he'd seen many times before, he was gesturing for him. He knew where this would lead...

...And of course here he was, twenty minutes later in a bathroom stall with a needle and a need aching in his chest.

_//The needles' breaking your skin//_

_//The scar is sinking in//_

_//And now your trip begins but//_

Duo leaned his head back and sighed, giving in. Knowing he was killing himself, but not caring anyway.

_//It's all over for//_

_//It's all over for//_

_//You//_

_//For you//_

Finally he climbed to his feet. Who knew how much times had passed? He wasn't sure, but he knew he needed to get back to the one room coffin he called an apartment. He had work tomorrow, no matter how crappy he felt.

Somehow he made it home, he wasn't sure. His memory was hazy at best.

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over for you//_

An annoying noise woke hum up much too soon for his comfort and he groaned, rolling over and hiding beneath the blankets. But it wasn't meant to be, as he dragged himself to his feet. Changing and heading to work at the simple grocery store.

From Gundam pilot to grocery bagger. Man, he'd sunk so low...

_//For you//_

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over//_

Today Duo was in for a surprise. Apparently one of the other four had found him and who do you think would be the one they send? Heero Yuy, of course, the one he lest wanted to see in his current state.

Duo was stocking selves, wearing shades to protect his eyes and hide the horrible hangover he had. Suddenly someone bumped him and he fell, landing on his ass.

"Shit, geeze man, watch where ya goin' would ya? I mean..." Duo muttered, staggering to his feet. He jerked in surprise when two strong hands grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. He looked up just to get lost in the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"H-Heero...? What...?"

"Nice to see you too. Duo." Heero said, giving him a once over and frowning. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you..."

_//I know what runs through your blood//_

"Ah... I-I fine... You just startled me..." He responded, dodging the issue Heero was hinting at. 'Damn, always so perceptive...'

Heero blinked, staring deep into Duo's eyes. Coughing, Duo blushed.

"Umm... You can let me go, I can stand just fine ya know..." Duo mumbled, glancing away.

Heero let go, apologizing. "Sorry."

_//You do this all in vein//_

_//Because of you my mind is always racing//_

For the rest of the day Duo could feel eyes on him and he knew it was Heero. He had said they would met after Duo got off from work. Apparently Heero was suspicious, either that or he was being rather paranoid today...

_//And it gets under my skin//_

And of course he had to have a trip to the bathroom, another needle hidden in his bag. He made sure no one else was there and then sat in the stall, locking the door.

Unfortunately, today Heero was going to be bold. Seeing as Duo had been in there for more than twenty minutes Heero went in, only to find one stall locked and no Duo in sight.

'Fuck,' Duo thought, panicking when he realized just who had come in. 'He'll know I'm messed up if I come out now, but knowing him he'll barge right in if I don't come out...'

"Duo? You in there?" Heero's voice confirmed his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming out, one sec," Duo said. He was caught only thing to do was face the music.

_//To see you getting it//_

_//And now your trip begins but//_

--Duo POV--

Heero's eyes widen when he saw me, staring at my dilated eyes. I turned my eyes away and walked to the sink, washing my hands.

_//It's all over for//_

_//It's all over for//_

_//You//_

"Duo...? Are you okay...?" He sounds so confused, I guess he's not that experienced with drugs. Either that or he never though I'd be this way when he found me.

"I'm m'kay Hee-ro," I slurred, very slightly, but enough for both of us to catch it. I winced and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Are you... on drugs, Duo?" he asked, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. Damn, apparently he hasn't lost any of his strength, and he spun me way too fast. I lose my footing and fall against him.

"May-be," I mutter, putting a hand to my head. "And now, I'm dizzy toos..." I giggle.

I am so screwed, I can see it in his eyes.

_//For you//_

"What the hell happened to you? I thought you were against drugs?" Heero asked, his grip on my arms tightening. I wine slightly.

"Ow, Heero, you're hurtin' me." I saw, trying to get out of his grasp. He will have none of that, and holds tighter, glaring at me.

"What did you take?"

I stared at him, my eyes still dilated and shook my head. "Dunno." He stared at me.

"You don't know?! You just took some random drug?!" He yells at me, shaking me.

"Yes, okay?! I'm immune because of G! I have to take really strong shit and I never asked!" I yell back, my arms shaking slightly. The drug is leaving my system and it always gives me the shakes for a little while.

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over for you//_

"God Duo, I feel like I don't know you anymore, why didn't you come to us?!" He yells, angry at me. Now I'm pissed. Even though I'm trembling I rip out of his grip and stare him down.

"'Us?!' What 'us?!' Nothing from you for two years and all of a sudden I should've called you?! Fuck you Heero! News flash; you never knew me!!" I scream back, my face flushing and a couple tears leaking from my eyes. I turn and run out, stumbling a little.

He doesn't chase me.

_//For you//_

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over//_

I ran straight home, fuck work. Slamming my door I collapsed on the coach, breathing heavily. After a minute I sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the many liquors I had stashed in there.

I collapse on the floor in the living room and just down two glasses straight. Feeling them burn a path down my throat. I'm still crying but I don't care.

I don't need him to tell me, I know how low I've sunk.

_//And now you're dead inside//_

_//Still you wonder why//_

_//It's all over//_

I hear a knock and ignore it, halfway through the bottle. Heero's voice drifts through.

"Duo... Duo I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, we all are, that's why I came... Look let me in and we can talk about this..." I tune him out. contemplating death.

_//And now you're dead inside//_

_//Still you wonder why//_

_//It's all over//_

It's not the first time I've thought of it. My life has been hell, so why not? I can still hear him in the background but I don't care. The bottle is empty and I'm wondering what to do...

_//And now you're dead inside//_

_//Still you wonder why//_

Pulling myself to my feet I note that Heero's voice has a panicked edge to it, but I ignore him as I head to the kitchen again. Another bottle my only objective.

I grab two.

Hey if I'm gonna' die, I wanna' die like this. Drawing out the world, shunning it the way it always shunned me...

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over for (You, for you)//_

I drink both in under five minutes. Heero is now banging on the door. I've managed to get the last three bottles I have, only God knows how.

I'm halfway through the second when he kicks the door, splinters flying off it.

_//And now you're dead inside//_

_//Still you wonder why//_

I finish it and my vision is starting to go blurry, I manage to drink a good fourth of the third before the door finally gives and Heero is before me.

He kneels in front of me and starts talking to me. I can't hear him anymore. His gets a horrified look on his face and I realize I said this out loud. He holds my head still and talks loudly and slowly.

"How many did you drink?"

_//When you're on the edge and falling off//_

_//It's all over for (You, for you)//_

I giggle absently. "Fiiive..." He looks shocked. He leaps to his feet and starts looking frantically for something, distantly I hear him yelling...

"Phone... fuck... 911... God damn it Duo, where the fuck is it?!"

"On the t.v." I mutter, falling over with a thud.

He dashes for it and then rushes back to me, yelling and screaming, though I can't hear him. And my vision is fading so fast...

_//And now you're dead inside//_

The last thing I see is his face, tears streaking down his cheeks, yelling something and shaking me.

_//Still you wonder why//_

_//It's all over//_

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER:dodges random things being thrown at me: I may or may not continue this one... R&R and give me feedback. . 


	2. Never Too Late

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing. Not Gundam Wing or the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.

**_AN:_** Back by popular demand, hope this part is better. The song is edited, some was cut out to fit. OOCness all around too.

_**Review responses:**_

_Waydown:_ Wow, thank you. I need critics, I'm don't claim to be good at this, so thank you. I'll try to make the next part a lot better for you.

P.S. Next time sign in, I'll respond privately instead of in the fic.

_Mello:_ :laughs: Yes master. :bows: I shall. .

* * *

Heero paced in the waiting room, walking a hole in the floor while his friends watched.

He'd called and immediately Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had all taken one of Quatre's private shuttles. Now they all waited in silence, waiting for a verdict.

Hoping against hope.

_//This world will never be//_

_//What I expected//_

The doctors said, upon admittance, that there was a small chance. A very small chance, that he'd make it through.

Now they were all on pins and needles, praying for him to live.

_//And if I don't belong//_

_//Who would have guessed it//_

Finally a doctor approached them, speaking to Heero first.

"Are you here for Duo Maxwell?" he asked quietly. They all jumped to their feet. Heero nodded quickly. "Ahh, alright. He had acute alcohol poisoning, but he made it. He's in a room now. We managed to pump most of it out, so he only has to ride out the rest. You can see him now."

They all sighed in relief and followed the doctor to his room, anxious to see Duo for themselves. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

_//I will not leave alone//_

_//Everything that I own//_

Duo was laying in the bed, strapped down. Wires and tubes were hooked up to him. He looked so frail.

Delicate.

Broken.

_//To make you feel like it's not too late//_

_//It's never too late//_

They all stayed for awhile, but he never woke. The doctor told them it was a side effect. All of them, excluding Heero, decided to get a room to sleep in through the night.

Heero never left Duo's side, eventually falling asleep in a chair, his head pillowed in his arms.

_//Even if I say//_

_//It'll be alright//_

"-Ro?"

Heero jerked awake, blinking sleep from his eyes.

'I could've sworn I heard Duo say-'

"Heero?"

'Yeah, that.' He did a double take and looked down to see Duo looking up at him. A confused look on his face. His voice weak and strained.

"Where-where am I?" he asked, glancing around. His eyes resting back onto Heero's face.

"The hospital, I called an ambulance. They said you'll be fine." Heero responded, in slight shock still.

Duo sighed. "Why?" Heero stared at him, not comprehending. "Why did you call?"

_//Still I hear you say//_

_//You want to end your life//_

Heero's eyes widened then narrowed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"You were going to die, should I have left you there?" he hissed. Duo flinched, then glared back.

"Why not? What do I have to look forward to? I'm alone, you'll be off back to whatever. I'll be stuck working at that damn store, living day to day... I don't wanna live like that..." Duo said, starting off strong but ending with a small voice, looking away.

_//Now and again we try//_

_//To just stay alive//_

--Heero POV--

God, the look on Duo's face when he said that... It's so sad. We hadn't, I hadn't, meant to leave him all alone like that. We all knew the pain of adjusting to a world where we were no longer needed. But I had the others, Duo... Duo had no one.

And damn it why do I feel so responsible for it?

"Duo... I-we didn't mean to leave you alone..." I muttered, watching him glance at me with those sad eyes.

God, I just want to hold him... Tell him its okay, but I was afraid... He looked so frail.

_//Maybe we'll turn it around//_

_//'Cause it's not too late//_

"Heero..." Duo whispered, so low I almost didn't hear him. He was looking at me so softly, sadly. "Will-will... you stay with me...?"

_//It's never too late//_

_//No one will ever see//_

_//This side reflected//_

"Do-do you want me too?" I asked, my heart in my throat. I'd always liked the smiling boy, and seeing him like this was like a sword in the gut...

'I'd never dreamed he felt the same way...'

_//And if there's something wrong//_

_//Who would have guessed it//_

--Duo POV--

"Y-yes..." I muttered, looking away. I sound so pathetic, but what else do I have to lose? This man has seen me at my lowest, what else was there to lose?

"I don't wanna be alone anymore..."

And Heero did something I never though he'd do. He leaned over and hugged me.

"You're never alone Duo. I-I love you, and the others care too. They'll all here too, they rushed down right when they heard." He whispered. I froze.

They knew?

_//And I have left alone//_

_//Everything that I own//_

"Did... did you tell them everything...?" I whispered, I can't talk any louder, my throat so constricted.

He pulled back and looked me dead in the eye.

"Not everything, I said you passed out at a bar, the same I told the doctors. The stuff you took apparently doesn't show up on drug tests. I... figured you would want to tell them when you wanted."

_//To make you feel like//_

_//It's not too late//_

"Oh... Thank you... I will, just... not now..." I say, pulling him back to me. "Heero?"

"Yeah?"

_//It's never too late//_

"I-I love you too..." I whispered so low for a minute I was afraid he hadn't heard me. Then he pulled back and smiled at me.

Wow, I don't think live ever seen him smile before...

It's beautiful...

_//Maybe we'll turn it around//_

_//'Cause it's not too late//_

_//It's never too late//_

--Two Months Later--

-Normal POV-

Duo finally finished unpacking the last box. Everything after the hospital was a blur. Heero and Duo had gone to his apartment and packed his stuff and left for Earth. Duo moved in with Heero and started work for the Preventers, another reason he had just finished unpacking. Une was a hard boss.

Two strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Duo smiled, turning in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

"You finally done?" he asked, peeking around Duo at the box.

"Finally, yes."

_//The world we knew//_

_//Won't come back//_

_//The time we've lost//_

_//Can't get back//_

Heero smiled and kissed Duo sweetly, leaving him breathless.

Duo smiled. "I could get used to this." he said, batting his eyelashes.

_//The life we had//_

_//Won't bleed us again//_

_//This world will never be//_

_//What I expected//_

Smiling a thought struck Duo. "Hey Hee-chan, do you remember when you found me? What were you screaming at me when I passed out?"(1)

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I said, wake up you son-of-a-bitch, don't die on me." he said, smirking. I smacked him on the chest, laughing.

"How romantic Hee-chan."

_//Maybe we'll turn it around//_

_//'Cause it's not too late//_

_//It's never too late//_

He kissed me and pouted. "Okay, okay. I said don't leave me, not like this." He muttered, looking away. Duo smiled.

"Now that's sweet." Duo murmured, leaning against his chest.

_//It's not too late//_

_//It's never too late//_

* * *

**_AN:_** The end, tell me what you think.

(1) An reviewer asked this, so there's your answer. :p


End file.
